Bald Eagle
The Bald Eagle is a Mewnian eagle that becomes one of Ludo's pets in season 2 of "Star vs. the Forces of Evil." Biography Eagle is first seen in "Ludo in the Wild" feeding her babies. When Ludo tries to get some she grabs him a drops him off in the middle of the forest. She was later captured by Ludo and a Giant Spider. The three later bond, then Ludo has a vision of Star and chases after her which leads him to a new wand. In "Wand to Wand" Ludo, Spider, and Eagle go to a bar full of rats to get some porch but get a bowl of mud instead. Ludo tries to use his wand but gets thrown out along with his pets. After some brief training Ludo discovers the wand works when he is angry. So, Ludo and his pets fight and defeat the rats. Which make them serve him. Eagle appears with Ludo and Spider at the end of "On The Job" Watching as the rats bring in more corn. In "By the Book" Spider and Eagle watch Ludo in confusion when he state the wand is talking to him. They accompany him to earth to face off Star. Spider and Eagle fight Marco while Ludo fight Star. They retreat with Ludo happy to know the there is a book for the wand. In "Is Mystery" Ludo, Spider, and Eagle confront Buff Frog with Ludo offering him to rejoin his army. This results in Buff Frog punching Ludo in the face. They attack him but Buff Frog manages to escape. Ludo, Spider, Eagle, and the rats appear near the end of "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" with Ludo disguise as Bon Bon. They attack Star and Janna until they steal the Magic instructions book and Glossaryk. Spider and Eagle make a cameo in "Raid the Cave" when Star uses the all seeing eye to find Glossaryk she sees Spider and Eagle in the ancient monster temple. In "The Hard Way" Spider and Eagle guard Glossaryks room until Ludo lets him go. They bring the book of spells so Glossaryk can teach Ludo how to use his wand. In "Starcrushed" Eagle is feeding Spider insects from her mouth until the commission arrives. They attack until Hekapoo uses her dimensional scissors to transport them to a Mexican fast food restaurant. In "The Battle For Mewni" segment "Book Be Gone" Eagle and Spider return from the restaurant back to the ancient monster temple and Spider gives Ludo a taco. At the end "Marco and the King" ''Ludo, Spider, Eagle and the Rat army arrive and invade Mewni. In ''"King Ludo" Eagle and Spider escort Ludo to the master bedroom. When Ludo was tricked by Marco and the performers he orders Eagle and Spider to chase after them but get knocked out after running into the door. They arrive with Ludo to the dungeon where King River and Marco are held captive and decides to give River an ultimatum but her refuses so he decides to Levitato him instead. Eagle and Spider are present when Ludo is sends River away into the sky. Eagle's last appearance was in "Toffee" where she and Spider attack Star and throw her in the dungeon. At the end Ludo decides to go soul searching and sets Eagle and Spider free. In "Ludo, Where Art Thou?" Eagle and Spider are revealed to be secretly living with Ludo's brother Dennis. Gallery S2E20 Ludo's eye twitching.png S3E4 Ludo commands his rat army to attack Mewni.png Navigation Category:Minion Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Animals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Mute Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Villains Category:Monsters Category:Nameless Category:Redeemed Category:Neutral Evil